character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Madoka Kaname (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl Uniform= |-|School Uniform= |-|Original Design= |-|Concept Movie= |-|Concept Movie Magical Girl= |-|Sketch Design= |-|Early Sketch= |-|Magia Record= |-|Madoka Magica Online= |-|Grief Syndrome= |-|Madoka Magica Anthology= |-|Kazumi Magica= |-|Oriko Magica= |-|Chibi Madoka= |-|Madoka Senpai= |-|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Haregi Doppel= |-|Ultimate Madoka= |-|Ultimate Madoka Sketch Design= 1= |-| 2= Summary Madoka Kaname is the protagonist of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga series. She is a 14 years old girl who live in Mitakihara city, along with her father, her mother and her little brother. One day, she has a strange dream of her city being destroyed by a mysterious figure covered in darkness, and a dark-haired girl trying to stop it. In that dream, a little white creature asks Madoka to make a contract with it, because she has enough power to stop all of that destruction. The following day, Madoka goes to school with her two friends, Sayaka and Hitomi. There she meets the girl of the dream, whose name is Homura Akemi and who is revealed to be her new classmate. Homura asks Madoka if she is happy of her life and if she loves her family and her friends. That afternoon, Madoka heards a voice calling her help, and she walks in the voice direction. There, she meets the little creature of her dream being wounded by Homura. Madoka, with Sayaka's help, saves it and escapes from Homura. The two friends found themselves in a strange place, where they are attacked by horrible creatures. Luckily, they are saved by a blonde girl, whom easily killed all of those creatures with several guns. The girl then reveals to be Mami Tomoe, a third-year student at Mitakihara Middle School and a magical girl, whose aim is to fight witches, evil creatures born from curses, who absorb human lives and are responsible for most suicide and murders. Mami invites Madoka and Sayaka to her house, where she tells them the dangerous life of a magical girl. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | 4-A '''| '''4-A, higher as a''' Doppel | At least 4-A''' | High 3-A | 2-A, will eventually become High 2-A. Name: Madoka Kaname Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 | 14 | 14 | 14 | 14 | 14 | Immeasurable Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Salvation, Law of Cycles, Goddess, Conceptual Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Weapon Creation (A bow with magical arrows), Weapon Manipulation, Weapon Transformation, Arrow Generation, Telepathy, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Alpha Physiology (Becomes stronger every time Homura resets a timeline), Statistics Amplification (In Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable), Resurrection (In Grief Syndrome), Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Transformation, Magic Arrows, Energy Manipulation w/ magical arrows, Danmaku (Can shot multiple arrows at once), Acausality (Has been described by Kyubey as a singularity for cause and effect), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Platform Creation (In Grief Syndrome), Death Manipulation w/ Purification and White Light of Salvation. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. As Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen, she has the following abilities: Water Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Created a dark ocean inside her soul gem), Star Creation (Created a dark sky containing stars), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can regenerate from the total destruction of her body) | All of the above, but upscaled to her new level, Conceptual Manipulation (Erased the concept of Witch from the Puella Magi verse), Conceptual Lordship (Embodies the concept of destroying witches), Law Manipulation (Rewrote the laws of the whole multiverse), Reality Recreation (Was able to recreate reality to destroy all Witches), Primordial Embodiment (Became the goddess of hope for all magical girls), Hope Embodiment, Ascended Physiology (Exists on a higher level of existence than the Puella Magi multiverse), Almighty Ascension, Purification (Purified the soul gem of all magical girls from every timeline), Spatial-Temporal Lock (Exists outside of time and space), Cosmic Entity Physiology, Wing Manifestation, Afterlife Creation (Created a heaven to host the soul of every magical girl who lost her life), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. As of being the concept of destroying Witches, it is necessary a high level of Conceptual Manipulation or Law Manipulation to defeat her), Immortality (Types 3, 5, 8, 9 and 10), Causality Manipulation (Kyubey stated that Madoka subverts the principle of Causality), Memory Manipulation (Made sure that everyone forgave her existence, except Homura), Life and Death Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Omni-Magic (Can use the magic of every magical girl). Resistance to Curse Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen's curses), Resistance to Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Scaling from Homura), Resistance to Power Nullification and Thread Manipulation (Scaling from Charlotte). Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level '(Easily defeated Izabel, with Mami's help. Mami said that Madoka has improved a lot since she accepted to make a contract with Kyubey, and she may be able to fight Walpurgisnacht with her. The two girls managed to fight the witch, whom easily killed Mami, but was defeated by Madoka, who sacrificed her life to save Homura and the whole Mitakihara city) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Stronger than her previous self. Defeated Walpurgisnacht and this time Madoka didn't die, but tainted her soul gem and became a witch) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Fought and defeated Walpurgisnacht, with Homura's help, and this time she lasted longer before tainting her soul gem, which gave Homura enough time to go to the next timeline) | '''Multi-Solar System Level (Should be stronger than the likes of Hozumi, Ayaka Mariko and Mayu Kozue), higher as a Doppel '''(Her Doppel form increases Madoka's strenght and powers. Created a pocket dimension inside her soul gem containing stars) | At least '''Multi-Solar System Level (One-shotted Walpurgisnacht and became the strongest witch ever existed) | High Universe Level '(In the episode 11 of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime, Kyubey stated that there are infinite parallel universes and that this version of Madoka is the result of all the other versions. For this reason, this Madoka is powered by infinite other versions of herself, making her this powerful) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Erased the concept of Witch from every universe, from the past and the future, and rewrote the laws of the PMMM verse, which was stated to contain infinite timelines both in Puella Magi Homura Tamura and by Kyubey in the episode 11 of the anime. She eventually one-shotted Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, thus preventing her to consume all the universe with her curses), will eventually become 'High Multiverse Level+ '(After rewroting the universe and defeating Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, Madoka ascended to a higher level of existence and became a conceptual entity). '''Speed: MFTL+ '''(Comparable to Mami Tomoe and the other magical girls) |''' MFTL+ '''(Every time Homura resets, Madoka becomes faster and more powerful, thus she is faster than before) | 'MFTL+ '(Same as before) |''' MFTL+ '''(Should be faster than Momoko Togame, whom can jump so high to reach the end of the observable universe and return to Earth in 4.58 s) |''' MFTL+ '''(In this timeline, Madoka becomes so strong to defeat Walpurgisnacht in one hit, and her speed is also increased) |''' MFTL+ '''(This Madoka is the result of the all the other Madoka's versions, thus she is much faster than all the other versions of herself) |''' Nigh-Omnipresent '''(Became a concept throughout the whole PMMM verse, except the isolation field created by Kyubey and the other Incubators) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Can fight as long as her soul gem isn't destroyed)' '| Multi-Solar System Level '| '''Multi-Solar System Level '| 'Multi-Solar System Level '| At least 'Multi-Solar System Level '| '''High Universe Level (Is powered by infinite versions of herself)' '| Multiverse Level+, will eventually become High Multiverse Level+ '''(As of becoming a concept throught the PMMM verse, she is impossible to kill by normal means) '''Stamina: Very High '''(Should be at least comparable to Sayaka, whom can fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) | '''Limitless as Ultimate Madoka Range: Hundreds of kilometers w/ magical arrows | Same as before | Same as before | Hundreds of kilometers w/ magical arrows. Interstellar as a Doppel | Hundreds of kilometers w/ magical arrows. At least Planetary as a witch | Multiversal+ w/magical arrows | High Multiversal Standard Equipment: Pink Soul Gem, Bow Intelligence: Likely Average (Although she is a naive girl, who isn't very good at school and has been tricked by Kyubey several times, in the final timeline she chose a wish that affected the whole multiverse and changed history itself) | Low as a Doppel | Nigh-Omniscient as Ultimate Madoka (She has knowledge of previous, present and future timelines) Weaknesses: '''She is too kind with everyone and doesn't want to hurt anyone, but this has caused many problems, like when she threw Sayaka's soul gem on a truck, accidentally killing her friend. Madoka has also been tricked by Kyubey several times. She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. | As a goddess, she can't live in the normal world and can't be perceived by the others '''Key: 1st Timeline | 2nd Timeline | 3rd Timeline '''| Magia Record |''' 4th Timeline '| '''Final Timeline '| Ultimate Madoka''' Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2